They Will Never Say
by anamicah
Summary: Nonoko's new experiment will be accidentally ruined by 2 students and explodes inside class B. What the? Are those students from class B? No way, they will never say those things! Hotaru's not affected, she's too busy taping everyone humiliate themselves.
1. Chapter 1 What the heck?

**They Will Never Say**

By: anamicah

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

Nonoko is doing another experiment. But this time, she said that she had to bring it with her all day because she has to keep constant watch on it. She said that every little particle that would be mixed in with the unfinished potion will affect the whole experiment. The bottle was perfectly sealed.

"Eh? Why would you bring it with you all day then? I thought you said that we shouldn't open that?" Mikan asked Nonoko

"Yes, but I would have to put some chemicals in every 30 minutes" explained Nonoko.

"Oh I see! Can I see how you put them in later?"

"Sure, just be careful"

"Okay" Mikan replied as she noticed Natsume walking in the classroom. Of course being Mikan she would greet him

"Good Morning Natsume! By the way, Nonoko chan is doing an experiment" she said excitedly.

"Like I care" He said.

"Natsume why do you have to be so mean huh?" she shouted at him.

Meanwhile Nonoko chan is…

"Mikan, I'm going to open this, you said you wanted to--" Mikan didn't hear what Nonoko said because she was too busy quarreling with Natsume. '_Ah Well I guess I'll open this by myself_'

Back to Natsume and Mikan

"Natsume you meanie!"

"Damn you little girl" Natsume found Mikan incredibly annoying so he decided to burn the end of Mikan's left pigtail.

"Ahhh! Why would you do that!" she demanded

"Hmm"

Nonoko chan was about to open the bottle. When Sumire entered the room and seemed to be having a bad mood. The air that got in blew the particle of Mikan's burned hair and got inside the bottle.

"Hmm A little more of this…huh? What's that? Oh no! My potion is ruined! Something got in!" She panicked. Suddenly the potion made a loud "BOOM" and exploded affecting the whole classroom.

WHAT THE HECK? What happened to the students? They are not acting like themselves! BIG PROBLEM!

"Nonoko, what happened to the potion?" asked Natsume. He looked like he was really worried.

"Mind your own business damn it" she said irritated.

"Why are you so mean?BEH!" He said

BUT there was one student who was not affected……HOTARU! She was inside her invention # 007 "Escargot Home". She was in a perfectly sealed room. Yeah, she can fix the problem but….will she? It was just too entertaining for her.

'_Where did I put my camera?_' she thought with an evil smile.

LATER

"Hey Mikan! Do you want to go to central town with me later?" asked Natsume with an innocent look.

"Heh! What makes you think that I would do that?" she said.

"PLEASE! You are my partner after all!"

"Whatever" she said

CHANGE SCENE

Ruka was on his way to visit the animals in the barn. When he opened the door, they started to approach him.

"EEEW! Get away from me you freaks! You should be ashamed of yourselves. YUCK! my new thing! You guys ruined it!" He was really disgusted. He thought '_Why didn't I have a better Alice?_' he sighed.

CHANGE SCENE

"Hey pretty lady, would you like to go out with me?" asked a gangster looking Yuu Tobita to Sumire.

'_Awww, he looks really nice inside. But why is his attitude like that? Maybe he has a terrible past. Maybe If I become his girlfriend I can change him little by little_' Sumire thought and said "Sure, you don't look so bad to me"

"Cool" he replied.

LATER

'_What the heck? What happened to my beloved students?_' thought Narumi.

Natsume was unusually happy, Mikan looked at Narumi "Hmph" she said then she continued to stare blankly at her desk, Ruka was too busy teaching his rabbit how to sit at least one meter away from him, Sumire was unusually angelic, and Hotaru was…. '_Hotaru?_' he thought. He noticed that she was the only one who was acting like herself. He continued to study her when she looked at him with an evil smile. '_Imai san is very scary. She should know what's happening around here. I better have it her way_' he thought.

"Okay bye class" he said.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" said Yuu Tobita

'_What's going on here? It's really creeping me out_' he told himself as he left the classroom.

LATER

"Hey there Mikan!" greeted Tsubasa when Mikan entered the Special Ability Classroom.

"Idiot" she said as she walked passed him without even looking at him.

'_What the?_' "Mikan is there something wrong?" asked Tsubasa.

"You're stupid if you can't answer that by yourself"

'_What's with her?_' he thought. When Misaki entered their classroom, Tsubasa caught a glimpse outside of Natsume passing by their classroom. He was cheerfully jumping around with a lollipop in his mouth.

'_What the heck?_' he thought. He was really freaked out now. He knew right away that this wasn't normal.

What will happen next? Find out!

* * *

This is my 3rd fanfic. Oh my golly! I am not even finished with my other two fanfics. New ideas just keep popping out of my head! - anamich 


	2. Chapter 2 Of course,no, just wait

**CHAPTER 2**

"Look at Natsume! Awww he looks so cute!"

"Yeah you're right, I love Natsume!"

All the girls were giggling as Natsume passed them. Natsume was having a pretty normal day and was walking with a serious face as usual, when suddenly……he tripped!...'SILENCE'... Natsume stood up as fast as he can and just skipped out of the scene merrily to give the impression that nothing happened.

5 minutes later

"Ruka! You are supposed to be my best friend!" said Natsume

"HAHA! You can't blame me! It was hilarious!" Ruka can't help it, he just laughed so hard that tears started to come out from his eyes.

'_Arghh, I shouldn't have told him what happened_' Natsume thought.

CHANGE SCENE

"Hahaha! Did you see that?" said Tsubasa to Misaki.

"That was not funny and THAT is not the reason why we followed them! We are to investigate remember? And besides, I wonder what Natsume will do if he knew you laughed at him" said Misaki.

'_She's right_' "I guess you're right"

"Yes I am and we can clearly see that something is wrong! Something is VERY wrong!"

CHANGE SCENE

Later inside Class B….

"Okay you jumping…er..thing! Listen carefully…THAT is your half and THIS is mine! NO intimate actions or anything…okay?..eww that's gross" said Ruka as he tries to mark his territory.

"Ruka! You're so mean to the cute little thing!" said Natsume

"You think that…THING is cute? You don't even have to think to know that it's ugly!"

"Ruka, look at him! It's so cute!"

"IT'S PINK! It's just wrong!"

Mikan was watching Ruka and Natsume quarrel as she gave a sigh and said "idiots"

They totally forgot that Narumi was still in front of them teaching.

'_Hmmm should I start using my Alice?_' Narumi asked himself. '_I better ask Imai san what's happening_"

Later in Hotaru's Room

"Imai san--" Narumi started.

"Be quiet" said Hotaru blankly as she drinks her milk.

'_Hmmm I have no other choice but to wait_' Narumi thought.

10 minutes later

"Imai san" Narumi started again

"Be quiet" she said. Narumi got a little impatient and asked.

"What are you exactly doing Imai san?"

"Nothing, I just want you to be quiet" said Hotaru.

"err…Imai san, Its about your class. I want to ask you what happened" he said, trying to stay calm.

CHANGE SCENE

"Oh that's sad!" cried Sumire as she hugs Yuu Tobita.

'_This girl…she was able to feel my pain' _Yuu thought as he hugs her back.

Some of their classmates were laughing at their backs.

"Haha they look stupid" said Anna.

"Yeah" laughed Nonoko.

CHANGE SCENE

"THEY WHAT?" said Tsubasa, Misaki, and Narumi all together. That was when Narumi noticed that someone was ears dropping on their conversation. When he opened the door he saw.

"Hey..there Sir" Misaki and Tsubasa said with a nervous laugh.

5 minutes later.

"So what can we do about this?" asked Tsubasa.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't have to" said Hotaru.

'_She is just enjoying it_' Narumi, Misaki and Tsubasa thought.

"But are we just supposed to let these things happen?" asked Narumi

"As if you guys know how to turn everything back to normal" Hotaru said.

"But Hotaru, I'm sure you can do something about this" Tsubasa said.

"Of course" she replied.

"...And?" They asked.

"No" she simply answered.

So they will just wait until the potion wears out?

'_I just hope that when these students turn back to normal, they won't be too shocked of what just happened to them or they'll blame me for everything_' Narumi thought.

CHANGE SCENE

Ruka goes to feed his animals again. When he opened the door…

"Okay you guys, remember what we talked about the other day?" Ruka said.

Then they fell in line so that Ruka was able to feed them properly without grossing him to death.

"PHEW! That was better!" He told himself as he got out of the barn. When…

"PIYO!"

"Huh?" Ruka turned around when he saw "Aaaaaaahhh! You're so ugly it burns!" Ruka told Piyo '_Does this chick think that I am ACTUALLY going to feed him? THAT'S CRAZY!_' he thought.

NEXT DAY

"La la la…lalala" Natsume is singing the same tune that sounded like a Sunday morning toon show over and over.

"Damn it, quit what the hell is it you're doing" said Mikan irritated.

"BEH! Meany!" Natsume said.

Narumi sighed and thought '_I hope that this would end soon, it's getting really creepy in my class_'

"Okay this is the final question! Who wants to go to the board?" asked Narumi.

Natsume raised both of his hands as he said "ME ME! I know the answer! PICK ME!"

"Ah Well" Thought Narumi.

TO BE CONTINUED

For some of you guys, I'm glad you found this fanfic funny - anamicah


	3. Chapter 3 What? NOT AGAIN!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey Mister, I want to buy two strawberry flavored candies" said Natsume with a childish smile.

"Sure kid, which one?" asked the old man.

"For the first one I want the butterfly and for the other one…hmmm…I want the heart shaped one! THAT ONE!" said Natsume as he points the heart shaped candy as if he was a desperate kid.

"Ooookay easy kid, there you go" said the old man as he hands the candies to Natsume.

"Gee thanks Mister!" said Natsume as he skips his way to their classroom.

CHANGE SCENE

Meanwhile, Ruka is…

"Okay….here..yo…you go" said Ruka. He was really grossed out of Piyo and wished he didn't have to feed him or see him rather.

"PI--" Piyo started when…

"AAAAAAAHHH" Ruka screamed, he was sooo scared that he closed his eyes…. '_huh?_' he thought. He opened his eyes "Ohhh great! I thought that was…nevermind. Hey chicky don't scare me with your weird language okay?" Ruka scolded Piyo. '_Damn it, I was really tensed and nervous and here this chick starts to say something with a high pitched voice that sounds like a ghost_' he thought.

CHANGE SCENE

In class B…

"Ohh Sumire, you're the first one to touch my heart oh I love you so!" said Yuu to Sumire.

"Oh Yuu, promise that you will love me forever?" asked Sumire as she gets nearer to Yuu for a kiss.

"Yes…forever" Yuu told Sumire as he gets closer to her.

When….ZOOOOOM OUT

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Sumire.

ZOOOOOM IN

"AAAAAHHH YOU PERVERT! I know that I'm really pretty and all but I am the president of Natsume and Ruka fanclub so back off freak. I didn't even know that YOU of all people would attempt to ahhh" shouted an angry Sumire.

"Huh?" '_Was I really about to….I wouldn't to that!_' Yuu told himself. "Listen! I was not trying to--"

"Shut up!" said Sumire as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Natsume…

"lalalaala la lala!" Natsume was skipping towards the classroom as happy as ever while eating the butterfly candy. When he stopped…

'_Was I just…_' he thought. A sweat dropped from his face. He noticed that he was chewing something….something very sweet. He took the candy from his mouth. When he saw the butterfly candy, he was so shocked that he wasn't able to say a thing. Then his shock turned to anger. He thought_ 'I swear I would burn myself with the one who started this_'

CHANGE SCENE

"Okay chick! Stop the crying! It hurts my ears!...huh?" '_Why was I shouting at Piyo?_' Ruka thought. He looked at Piyo.

"Hey Beautiful bird, why are you crying?" asked Ruka with a smile. Piyo replied with a "Hmph!" as it turned its face away from Ruka. Ruka felt as if his heart is being crushed. '_What the heck is happening!_' he thought "WAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

Meanwhile Mikan…

"Oh so Mikan I guess you're back to normal" Tsubasa told Mikan.

"Why did something happen?" asked Mikan.

"No nothing at all" '_PHEW I missed this Mikan…besides the other one was scary' _Tsubasa thought.

"Damn that Narumi! Giving those questions" Mikan changed the subject and was now looking pissed off.

'_Huh? Mikan doesn't talk like that especially when it's about Narumi. Instead of complaining she studies. What did Narumi do anyways?_' Tsubasa thought.

"Why? What happened?" Tsubasa asked her.

"He gave us these hard questions and I swear I would burn him if he gives us those questions again!" she said.

'_She's becoming scary again_' said a scared looking Tsubasa and said "Awww! Don't worry Mikan! You just have to study and it will be okay" Tsubasa said as he smiled at her.

"No! I swear I would burn him like this!" Mikan did something that made her look that she was throwing an invisible ball at Tsubasa when…

"AAAAHHH!" Tsubasa's hand was on fire! '_What now!_' he told himself.

"Sorry Tsu…huh?" Tsubasa ran out of the room hurriedly.

"He should have known that I was serious" Mikan said with a sigh.

Tsubasa was running fast towards Hotaru's room. He had to ask her about this.

BANG! He opened the door and he saw Narumi inside talking with Hotaru.

"We were waiting for you" said Narumi.

"You're slow" Hotaru told Tsubasa.

Tsubasa took a seat beside Narumi and asked

"Now what's happening to them?" asked Tsubasa.

"We were just talking about it actually" said Narumi. He took a deep breath and said "I was also wondering about that earlier and turns out that after they turned back to normal another transformation happened. Seems that they not only changed personalities again but now they changed alices as well" Narumi told Tsubasa.

"Wh…what?" said Tsubasa. It was really hard to believe for him.

"Well maybe the Alice exchanging is the work of the real potion that Nonoko was trying to make but because of Mikan's hair, the personality changing got mixed in and is unstable" Hotaru said calmly.

"I really don't like these events" said Tsubasa.

"I really think they're useful" said Hotaru with a grin as she continues to count all the pictures she has already taken.

Meanwhile…

Natsume was sneaking out of his room. But why? Well he seemed to have reached his destination already. He opened the door.

"Guys, Let's…Let's…..Let's" this time tears tears of joy started to fall from his eyes. "Let's play! sniffs I am sniffs so glad to see you tonight" he told the animals. "Let's LOVE! Let us be taken to another world where it is only US and no one else!" he told them. The animals rushed to him. SLOW MOTION. Natsume was running towards them and was about to give them a hug with a '_beautiful sunset at the beach_' background. He was crying heavily as the animals were approaching him.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Guys, thanks for the review so far and I'm glad you like this fanfiction - anamicah


	4. Chapter 4 Hotaruuuu!

**CHAPTER 4**

Next day in Hotaru's room

"Hotaru, are you sure you can't do something?" asked Tsubasa with a hopeful look.

"I don't see a problem anywhere" said Hotaru blankly.

"It has been a while since they became like this" said Narumi with a sad sigh as he continued "Nonoko chan's experiment is really something, I mean I would never imagine Natsume being like that--"

"KRRPMMPT…HAHAHAHAHAH!" Tsubasa burst out of laughing.

"I know you find it funny but when he finds out about this he--"

BANG! Someone slammed the door open…Mikan!

"You were talking about…you guys…I can't" said Mikan and she was really confused that it was torturing her.

"Mikan I can expl--" Tsubasa tried to get near Mikan but she started to use her fire Alice and it surrounded her.

"AAAARGGHH!" Tsubasa was forced to step back.

"SHE HAS THE FIRE ALICE?" Narumi asked Tsubasa shockingly.

"So I guess now you know why I wanted Hotaru to fix this" replied Tsubasa as he looked at Hotaru.

"No, Actually I find things more interesting" replied Hotaru as she walked calmly towards Mikan.

"Get away!" shouted Mikan but Hotaru was not affected. She just picked her baka gun out from her pocket.

"baka!baka!baka!" Hotaru hit Mikan 3 times as she said. "You destroyed my doorway baka"

Mikan sweat dropped as she looked at her bestfriend's doorway. It was burned up. "I'm sorry…I'm..why am I apologizing!" she said as she ran out of the room. Leaving Hotaru with an evil grin.

Tsubasa and Narumi were amazed of Hotaru being so calm about this.

Later in class B…

"Hey there Mikan!" Natsume greeted happily.

"Get lost" said Mikan as she sat at her desk quietly leaving a disappointed Natsume behind.

"Oh Good Morning Yuu!" Natsume greeted Yuu.

"Oh hi there Natsume! By the way Ruka wants to talk to you he's with the animals" Yuu replied.

"Oh okay" Natsume was a little worried now '_What could happen to my beloved animals_' he thought as he tries to comfort himself.

5 minutes later…

"Ruka!" Natsume opened the door as he saw Ruka beside the pink bunny. He was crying.

"Ruka? What happened?" Natsume said as he rushed to Ruka.

"It..Its..Jinno…he….he used his alice…on..me" replied Ruka as he sobbed more.

"He did what?" Natsume was now angry.

"AAAAAAHH" Ruka cried as he hugged Natsume.

"Ruka….don't worry. Your nullification alice will show him" Natsume comforted.

"Thanks Natsume" said Ruka. "By the way Natsume have you seen Hotaru and Mikan?"

He asked as he slowly lets go of Natsume.

"I saw Mikan but I didn't see Hotaru" said Natsume as he noticed the sad look in Ruka's eyes. "Don't worry Ruka! We are the leaders of the Hotaru and Mikan fandclub, we can't let them not notice us!" said Natsume.

Later…

"Natsume, can I have a picture of you?" asked Hotaru innocently BUT in the inside she was smiling devilishly.

"Wha…what?" Natsume was blushing like hell. He looked at Ruka. Ruka replied with thumbs up.

"Su…sure!"

CLICK! Printing…fisnished!

Hotaru looked at the picture. Natsume had his right hand on his waste and his left with a peace sign AND to top it all, he had a huge smile on his face.

Hotaru grinned more as she saw the picture and she kept it inside her pocket. She turned to Ruka.

"Can I please have one of you as well?" Hotaru asked him.

Ruka was stunned…."Of..Of course!" said Ruka.

"Please make it as cute as you can" said Hotaru blankly.

Ruka gulped.

1,2,3 CLICK! Printing…

Hotaru looked at it. Ruka had his right hand behind his ear giving the 'wind is blowing my hair strongly' look. His left holding his shorts leaving the 'wind is blowing my skirt strongly' look. His eyes were shining, shimmering. His face had a blush and he was smiling with his tongue out.

Hotaru kept the picture as she walked out calmly leaving two confused boys behind.

Meanwhile Hotaru…

"Hotaru!" Mikan rushed to Hotaru.

"Are you here to apologize? Hurry up" said Hotaru.

"I am not here to apologize! I just want you to explain this to me!" shouted Mikan.

"What do I get in return?" asked Hotaru without any expression.

"Ahh…errr…..10 rabbits?" said Mikan.

"Oh were you saying something?" asked Hotaru. She was acting like she was not even talking with Mikan.

'Evil Hotaru!' said Mikan to herself as she received an evil look from Hotaru 'Boy she's really good at this' "Okay I'll give you 100 rabbits" said Mikan with a sigh.

SILENCE

"Okay Okay! I give up here you go!" said Mikan as she gave Hotaru 100 rabbits "I guess you won't explain anything without your money!" said Mikan.

"Good girl" said Hotaru with a smile "Nonoko messed up her potion because of some idiots and all of you changed alices and personalities" said Hotaru as she walked away from Mikan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Mikan rushed to Hotaru.

Hotaru turned around "I explained but nobody said about full details".

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Mikan.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I'm sorry about my late update. I had a performance last week and was really busy. Thanks for the comments! -anamicah 


	5. Chapter 5 Payback Time

**CHAPTER 5**

FLASHBACK

….day and was walking with a serious face as usual, when suddenly……he tripped!...'SILENCE'... Natsume stood up as fast as he can and just skipped out of the scene merrily to give the impression that nothing happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Tsubasa as he remembered the 'tripping scene' of Natsume. The whole class stared at him. "What's the matter with you Tusbasa? Laughing and giggling out of the blues" his classmate giggled.

Misaki sighed from afar seeing Tsubasa '_That Tsubasa, still thinking about how funny Natsume was….now that I think of it….it was actually hehe funny_' Misaki giggled as she turned to Mikan. But she noticed that Mikan was troubled. She turned to Tsubasa as she pointed to Mikan. Tsubasa wondered as he turned to where Misaki was pointing to.

"What's wrong Mikan?...Is this about the other day?" asked Tsubasa to Mikan who was really troubled.

Mikan Nodded.

"Well…I'm sorry we didn't tell you…..we had no other choice" explained Tsubasa.

"That's not the point….I…I just don't get all of this!" said Mikan.

"I'm sorry Mikan….okay I'll ex--" Tsubasa stopped as he remembered that Mikan now has the fire alice. Who knows whose personality she got? "Ummmm you'll know very soon" said Tsubasa with a panic as he rushed out of the classroom.

'_Oh so soon huh? Hehe I don't think so hehe…I'll do something about this' _said Mikan to herself.

Later in class B…

"Hey there Natsume" greeted Mikan with a smile…an evil smile. Natsume sweat dropped…Mikan was never nice to him…though something about her smile is making him scared.

"Hi…Hi Mikan" replied Natsume with a blush. Huh? What's that in Mikan's forehead? It's…It's…pimples! "Krrmmptt" Natsume snorted...he doesn't know whether he can hold it…he wanted to laugh so badly….he can't do that in front of his crush! '_Natsume don't laugh! You'll be ashamed of being a leader of Hotaru and Mikan fan club!_' Natsume told himself.

Mikan noticed the snort…she gave Natsume a confused look. Natsume was looking at her forehead…huh? Forehead?...she suddenly became very insecure…she ran to the bathroom leaving Natsume behind.

The Bathroom

Mikan was terrified at the face in the mirror.

"No..nonononoono…no! This can't be happening! My face!" Mikan was really angry and used her fire alice to create a hugged barrier around her.

Later….

"Mikan are you okay?" Natsume rushed to Mikan as she got back to the classroom. She was really a mess…her clothes looked like they were burned.

"Listen Natsume" started Mikan seriously. Natsume gulped. Mikan pointed to her forehead and continued.

"See? I put this bandage on so people wouldn't see what you just discovered…If you say anything about this…your bunny will hear the end of this" said Mikan with an evil laugh.

"Yes…yes Mikan…of course" Natsume smiled nervously.

"Okay back to where we started" said Mikan with a smile.

Whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper

"Whaaaaat?" Natsume yelled.

"Yes….we have to tell everybody and we'll have to ask Nonoko what to do about this" said Mikan.

15 minutes later

"What?" "I don't believe this!" "But I don't want to change back if that was true" the whole class was full of whispering.

"So Nonoko, will you help us?" asked Mikan.

"I don't know what my personality was, though right now…I'm really bad…hehe I'm in dude" replied Nonoko.

"Let's do it"

Next day

"Okay, so this is the day when the potion we requested will be finished" said Mikan.

"Yes, I wonder what my personality was" Natsume said and was really sad.

"Don't worry Natsume, I requested that we won't forget our memories from this personality" said Mikan with a smile. She sees Nonoko entering the classroom hurriedly.

"I'm here" Nonoko stopped to catch her breath. "Okay dudes, this is going to be soo cool…drink it and you'll be changed back and you won't forget the memory you had with this personality like you requested. Also your alices wll be back to normal" said Nonoko.

DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK

After Mikan drank her share…suddenly she felt very sick…all the memories were flashing in her mind…she was terrified. She looked at Natsume…Natsume shot back with a look of anger.

"I'll…Kill" said Natsume without a look of hesitation. Clearly his memories were back.

THE END

* * *

Too short? Well continue reading!-anamicah

* * *

Remember….the plan is still not finished! 

"Natsume! Forget the killing we still have to finish the plan!" said Mikan.

"Revenge!" shouted Sumire.

-PART 1-

"Hey teacher, Narumi sensei is looking for you at the faculty…he seemed really angry about something…he was saying something about your hair alice" said Sumire acting like she just innocently came from the faculty.

The substitute teacher panicked. "My hair alice? NONO! I don't want to be removed from my position…he was angry oh no!" cried the teacher.

'_Hehe just as expected_' Thought Sumire. "Sir if I were you I won't use it anymore"

said Sumire.

"You're right" said the teacher as he picked a pair of scissors out from his pocket.

'_huh?_' thought Sumire.

"AHHHH!" The teacher's hair started to grow fast. It stopped to a certain length about a few meters. He got the scissors and cut his hair just about below his ear.

'What _the? That's more than I expected….but this is better_' Thought Sumire.

The teacher started to rush to the faculty while holding the hair he cut "Oh Mr. Narumi! Don't fire me! I didn't mean to use it! I will offer my hair to you! See? I cut it off completely!" said the teacher as he was panicking.

-PART 2-

In the faculty…

As usual…Tsubasa, Misaki, Narumi and Hotaru are talking about 'the' situation. Though, Hotaru has her own plan in mind. She knew everything about Mikan's plan and what she was doing right now. She also knows that she has to get out right now. "I'm sleepy. I'll go" said Hotaru blankly as she got out of the room.

"Oh…okay?" said Narumi when…

"Yo teacher dude" said Nonoko to Narumi. She was trying to act like she was still under the alice/personality changing potion.

"Yes Miss Nonoko?" said Narumi with a smile and thought '_I feel sad that the students don't know anything about this_'

"I made this very impressive potion. It will change your hairstyle in a flash. Just think about what hairstyle you want. Do you want to try dude?" asked Nonoko.

"That's a very interesting job" said Narumi.

"Nonoko now!" shouted Mikan from outside the faculty room.

SLOW MOTION

Nonoko dropped the bottle of potion that she was holding and rushed out of the room AND at the same time the substitute teacher rushed in.

"MR. NARUUUMMMIII!" said the substitute crying while rushing towards Mr. Narumi.

Meanwhile…Nonoko finally got out of the room and found Natsume and Mikan waiting for her. They locked the faculty entrance.

"All we have to do now is wait" said Mikan with a grin.

BOOM! A very loud boom came from inside the faculty. They felt the door shaking.

5 minutes later…

Time to open!

They opened the door and found…

Narumi shocked with his hairstyle, Tsubasa admiring Narumi's hairstyle, Misaki was talking patiently with a very emotional looking Jinno sensei who seemed to be telling her a story of how he was very sad when his grandma…

Natsume grinned and said…

"Payback time"

* * *

WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENES NEXT? Watch out for the continuing story! "They Will Never Tell" and will be coming out soon! ENJOY!

* * *

Please watch out for the continuation story! I will soon start working on it!-anamicah 


End file.
